Finding my way again
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: Ava is an 18 year old girl with a terrible past and terrible secrets, she goes to the CBI hoping to find what shes looking for, but will Patrick Jane actually let her in and give her what she needs? Twists and turns in this story! Please read and revie!
1. Chapter 1

New Story

I woke up with a headache like I did everyday, but I would take that any day as long as they prevented me from dreaming. I rolled over on my side and looked at the red light coming from my clock. Crap! Seven o clock already? I sprung out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. I turned the shower tap on and started to get in when I had the eerie sensation that someone was watching me. I whirled around but nobody was there. Come on pull yourself together Ava. After I had a shower I dried my hair and then straightened it. I looked at myself in the mirror and then knew I was doing the right thing by joining the CBI task force, one day that is. I went into the kitchen to find my mother and father sitting at the big oak table eating their everyday breakfast.

" Hey mom, dad" I said but none of them turned around or even said a word to me like usual. I was getting tired of all this nonsense I mean it was my body I could do whatever the hell I wanted with it. In case your wondering what I` m talking about my parents had a child before me my brother and he was born with some spinal disease, so the doctors suggested that they have another child that could donate spinal fluid to him at least once a month. So I was basically born just for someone else` s sake. I had helped my brother out for 16 years and just last month I decided that I couldn't take it anymore and that I didn't want to do the spinal taps anymore. My parents were furious at me but its not like they weren't like that all the time anyways. It almost felt to me that they resented my and wished they never had me. Even my brother didn't seem to like me, he never thanked me or even tried to have conversations with me. Even after the worst possible thing could of happened to me about three months ago nobody cared. But I would rather not go into that at the moment cause I knew I would cry again.

I walked to the fridge and opened it and grabbed an apple and an orange like I always did. I looked at the mirror on the wall beside the door to make sure that I was presentable. Today was my first day at the CBI, well it was my first co- op day at the CBI I was still in high school so it wasn't like I could be an agent or anything. I opened the door and thought about saying goodbye to my parents but then decided against it. My parents sure weren't going to drive me so I decided to take the bus.

As I sat in the back of the bus like I always did I started to think about what I would be doing today when I got to the office. I had a full day there today because it was a half day at my school and I had co- op in the morning, so I just told them I would be able to stay for the whole day. I watched as I passed my high school, the barber shop, and then the bakery. Five minutes later and I was walking up to the CBI gates.

" Excuse me but can I see a piece of ID" the man asked at the gates.

I was told this would happen so Agent Hightower gave me a card with my picture and name on it and everything. It was exciting in a way because I felt special or important when I wore the piece of ID.

" Yeah sure, just one sec, oh umm… OH! Here it is!" I said showing it too him he gave the card a look then me and then back at the card again.

" Alrighty miss Harlow, you have a nice day now" I gave him a smile and then started to walk towards the CBI building. I started to hyperventilate when I got up to the doors, I was so nervous and I didn't know why. Actually I knew why I just didn't want to admit it. I was going to meet the Patrick Jane today, the one who was so obsessed with the Red John case, just like me in some ways. I heard that he could read people like an open book. I was nervous because I didn't want him to read me, I didn't want him figuring out or learning my secrets. The ones that I have held in for so long, and had not even told my best friends. Only people back in my hometown really knew one of my secrets but it was all over the papers in that town. And my parents and brother of course knew but they didn't care even one bit, I wish they would care but they never do and I have learned to live with it all my life.

I was in the elevator now watching as the floors went up 5, 6, 7. And then the sound of the elevator opening. I took a deep breath and then walked out of the elevator. I saw everyone in business suit even for the girls. I was glad I decided to wear my black pencil skirt with a white blouse, I felt more professional in it. Although I had my light brown hair pin straight down to my stomach. Oh well I thought, I don't think it's a big deal.

" You must be Ava" I heard someone say from behind me. It was agent Hightower. She walked towards me with a smile on her face and held out her hand.

" I want to formally introduce myself I am agent Hightower, I must say that it is a pleasure to have you hear at our office. I toke a look at your grades throughout your high school, and must I say they are quit impressive."

I smiled at her, I liked being recognized for something good that I did.

" Well thank you very much, Im so thankful that your allowing me to do my co op placement here. It really means a lot."

" Oh its really no problem at all, I should take you to your desk I thought it would kind of be fun if you had your own desk, and the team should probably meet you too. Although I must warn you about Patrick Jane, he can be…. Well a handful." She said while walking towards a large open room with several desks and a large burgundy couch at one side of the room. A man was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. There was a red haired women sitting at her desk with a computer typing something. A man sat beside her, as they both stared at the screen.

" Agent Lisbon, I would like you to meet someone very special." Agent Hightower said as she walked towards Lisbon and as I followed her. Lisbon turned around with a smile on her as she looked at Hightower and then to me. Her face kind of looked confused for a moment but she quickly hid it with a smile again.

" This is miss Harlow she is going to be doing a co op placement here at CBI. She will be with your team for the entire year. She is extremely brilliant and she could be of great use to you and your team. She` s kind of like Jane in a way but less of a menace." She said as she winked at me.

" Well then it's a pleasure to meet you miss Harlow, I look forward to spending some time with you." Lisbon said.

I looked around and noticed that the rest of the team members were eyeing me suspiciously except for the man on the couch who remained perfectly still. I felt kind of awkward standing in the middle of the room where all of these agents were staring at me.

" This over here can be your desk, you can put some things on the desk to make it feel more at home, and you said that you had a laptop that you could use right?" She said while looking at me.

" Yes I brought it with me just in case." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

" Well I think that I shall be leaving you all to do your business, again it's a pleasure having you here." She smiled at me and then walked away.

I walked over to the desk and sat in the rolling black chair. I got out my laptop and set it on the desk along with some pens, pencils and a notebook.

" Is that a Mac computer?" I heard someone say from in front of me. A taller man was walking towards me, and then he reached my desk and sat on the chair beside it.

" Oh, yeah, yeah it is, I got it when I saved up money from my job." I said back. He was tall with messed up brown hair and a curious look on his face.

" Wow, you bought this yourself? I defently thought it would've been a Christmas present or something like that….. Oh by the way I am Agent Rigsby its nice to meet you.. Harlow is it?" he looked at me with real curiosity on his face.

" Ha, ha nope I bought it all by my little ole self, and its actually Ava Harlow is my last names, so you can call me Ava." I said smiling at him. I was starting to like this guy, it seemed like he had a good sense of humour.

" Oh wow, that's a pretty name, you don't really hear that one often do ya?" he said while laughing. I laughed with him too because he was right it was a unique name and I loved it. I saw the man on the couch sit up stretch and then letting out a big yawn. He got up and started to walk out of the room but then he stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at me. It was then that I saw it was Patrick Jane. He had a smirk on his face as he walked over to my desk. That would take a while to get used to ' my desk'. I looked down and heard his footsteps and then nothing. I looked up and saw him standing right next to Agent Rigsby with a big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile too.

" Well who is this?" he asked still smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

" This is Ava Harlow" I said sarcastically pointing to myself and standing up so that I could shake his hand. I knew I had to act calm and cool around him because nothing got past him. 

" Wow, Ava pretty name, Im Patrick Jane, so what brings you here to this lovely office?" he asked while looking around the office and then back to me. Before I could say anything Agent Lisbon was beside me. 

" Don't harass the girl Jane your going to be seeing a lot of her and id rather not have another restraining order against you." She said. I laughed because Jane` s face went from a smile to huge puppy dog eyes in two seconds flat. 

" I wasn't harassing her…. Honest Lisbon" he said while winking at me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. 

" Well if he ever bothers you Ava please don't hesitate to hit him or anything." She smiled at me then gave Jane a dirty look and walked away. I laughed this time, Jane looked back at me and he too laughed. 

" So before I was rudely interrupted, what is it that your doing here again?" he asked looking at me curiously. 

" Well I decided to do my co op here because I am looking into this line of work and quit honestly it's the nicest looking place of all the other bureaus, and you guys have a good reputation so I figured why not?" Jane laughed and pulled a chair to sit beside me and Rigsby. 

" Wow do you see that Rigsby, she looks and acts smarter then you. And your right on that account Ava there is even a couch in our office, do you see any of those other stuck up police officers sitting on a couch, no I don't think so." He said with a half serious tone. I couldn't help but laugh, this man was highly humorous. Maybe this wasn't so bad as long as it kept to this kind of talk I think id like it her. 

" So Ava your parents must be proud that your basically working here." he said with a smile. Oh great he had to bring up those people, what was I going to say actually I am pretty sure that they hate me and don't really care what I accomplish or do in my life. I just worked up a smile and nodded. 

" Yeah, they are especially my Dad he is a cop too so he likes that I am here and want to pursue in that kind of career." I said quickly without keeping eye contact and looking at my feet the entire time. Jane looked at me like he didn't believe me but he sure didn't say anything. 

" So Ava do you have any siblings or anything?" Rigsby asked this time. 

" Ugh, yah I have a brother whose older then me." I said looking at my feet again, I hated to talk about the situation of even them really. Rigsby smiled and then stood up on his feet. 

" Well I better get back to work, remember if Jane bothers you just smack him." He hit Jane on the back of the head and then walked away, I giggled. 

" Do you see what I have to put up with? He just violently hit me." Jane said while rubbing his head. I laughed again, he was just too funny. 

" Do you want a cup of coffee or something, maybe we could talk some more I would like to know more about you. I have nothing to do around here anyways." he looked up waiting for my answer. 

" Oh, yeah sure, sorry I'm a little tired today which makes my brain function about three seconds late." I said and he laughed he stood up and motioned me to follow him. I got up off of my chair and followed him into a kitchen like room. He pored two cups of coffee and set them on the little round table that was there. He sat down in one of the chairs and I sat down on the opposite side of him. 

" So, I heard Hightower saying that you had excellent grades, why don't you tell me all about that" He said while poring the cup of coffee down the drain and then poring himself a cup of tea. I wonder why he took coffee if he wasn't going to drink it? I wondered to myself. 

" Yeah my average is 97 so I guess you can say that those are pretty good grades." I said while taking a sip of my coffee. He face lit up and a huge grin crossed his face like he was a kid in a candy shop. 

" Wow, that is quite impressive Ava, I must say I am happily shocked, it will be nice to have some brains around here." He smiled and i smiled back at him. I took another sip of my coffee and he eyed me and then quickly looked away.

" I must say that your parents are lucky to have you as their daughter I mean you smart, and you have seemed to accomplish alot in your life already. I know that I would be extremely proud if you were my daughter." He said and I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes but just for a second. When he said that and I saw how honest he was about it made me want him as my dad instead of the person who was currently sitting at his desk right now at the downtown police station.

" Thanks..." was all I could say at the moment. I looked down into my cup of coffee and watched as I swirled it around and around. I felt bad for Patrick he seemed like he was such a good father before Red John had to take everything away from him.

" Ava, can I ask you kind of a personal question." He said. I sighed but I decided that I would let him ask just one question and that would be it.

" Yeah, go ahead shoot." I said as I looked up at him.

" Why is that whenever I talk about your parents do you always kind of look angry and sad." He asked and I looked down right away.

" And you also always look away like you don` t want anyone to know what your really thinking or feeling." He said. Man I knew he was good but not this good. I knew it was going to be more difficult to lie to him about anything now.

" I don` t know what your talking about, it` s just a little teenager resentment all teenagers have them against their parents at some point in their life." I said knowing he wouldn't buy it, I got up off of the chair and walked away from him. Who did he think he was anyways? I walked across the hall and sat at my desk. I let out a big huff and then turned my computer on. The man named Rigsby was heading over my way again.

" He can be a real pain in the ass cant he?" he asked while leaning against my desk. I smiled at him.

" Yeah, that` s for sure, how do you put up with him?" I asked while grimacing. He laughed probably because how my face looked when I said that.

" Honestly I don` t know, I guess you kind of get use to it after a while. I just ignore him 90 % of the time anyways, it` s better that way trust me." He said while smirking, I laughed I guess Jane was a handful but I still had to make him trust me, no matter what I needed to see inside of that file. Just then Van Pelt walked up to my desk with a package in her hand.

" This just came for you Ava, it says its from someone named Albert." She said and then handed the package to me. That` s strange I did not know any Alberts. I took the package from her hands and sure enough it was from Albert to Ava Harlow. I wondered what was in it. Rigsby had wondered off and was now talking to Grace. I ripped the package apart and inside was a sort of postcard, I took it out and on it was a picture of some pink roses. I flipped over to see if there was any writing on the back and sure enough there was. I started to read it; _hello again Ava, it's so nice to finally talk to you again I feel like really it has been too long. I mean the last time I talked to you we weren't exactly in a good situation. But, anyways I am thinking that maybe I shall pay another visit to you sometime. Oh and by the way I heard from an old friend that you are now working in the office with THE Patrick Jane. Well fancy that, too bad I had to kill his little girly, and his wife too. But he shouldn't have gotten so cocky so really it` s his fault. But I just wanted to warn you that if you tell him anything, and I mean ANYTHING about what you know, well let's just put it this way you will end up in a graveyard beside his wife and kid. And do not show anyone this letter but I assume you won't anyways. By the way nice colours in your new room I like them. Next time don` t leave your spare key under the flower pot sugar. Be seeing you soon!_

_Red John._

I looked in the envelope and saw another piece of paper on it was tonnes of red smiley faces, and one sentence that would haunt me forever.

_Guess whose back? _


	3. Chapter 3

I read the last sentence about two more times before it could finally sink in. I looked at it and started to hyperventilate again. Why was he sending letters again? I thought we were done with this. And he was in my house! Oh god this is not good at all. He's back just like he said and that was never a good thing with Red John. How did he know that I moved and was now at the CBI I had only been here for half of a day for crying out loud! I looked around but everyone was minding their own business and doing their work. I looked back down at the note, and felt a headache coming on. I looked around again just to be safe and then I saw Patrick Jane heading my way. He walked right up to my desk and sat on the chair again.

" What is that?" he asked looking down to my hands. Shoot I hadn't realized that I was still holding the note and piece of paper in my hand.

" Ugh, nothing just a letter from a friend back home is all." I said while trying to put the note in my bag non discretely. He was still looking at it, so I decided to not move at all otherwise he would find it suspicious.

" Um… so I am sorry for before about snapping at you, I am just having a rough day is all." I said, and that got his attention he was now looking at me. I could now try to hide the note.

" No, actually I came to apologize I shouldn't have pushed so much, just sometimes I can't help myself… sorry I will try and be more polite around you." He said smiling again. I had hidden the note away but the second picture had fallen on the ground.

" Oh here let me get this for you." He said. Crap!

" NO!, it's ok I got it." I practically screamed at him. But he had picked it up before I could even finish the sentence. He was on the back of the picture reading the words '_Guess whose back?' _I started to panic what was he going to say? I tried to grab it away from him but he only turned the other way so I wasn't able to grab it in time. He flipped it over and saw all of the red smiley faces. His face turned as pale as a ghost. He turned back to me. How could this be happening again? It was like time was repeating itself over and over again, and I was stuck having to repeat again with time. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something but he just stood there looking at me.

" Jane, please just give it back to me, please I am begging you." I said to him. He stared at the piece of paper and then opened his mouth to speak.

" Ava, what is this… I mean is this what I think it is?, Who sent you this?" He asked while still looking a bit shocked. I figure it was because he thought it was somehow meant for him personally.

" I don't know, it was sent from some person named Albert, look this is really none of your business I mean it was sent to me." I said regretting every word I said after they came out of my mouth.

" Ava, this has everything to do with me! Its practically my entire life, if you know anything you should tell, it would be in your best interest Red John is a very dangerous man and it would be in no help to keep anything to yourself, especially to do with him!." Jane said while pulling me out of the room into the kitchen. He sat me down in the chair and then started to talk again.

" Look, you don't need to tell anyone else but you can tell me, you can trust me Ava, ive been on this psycho from day one, so please please don't hide anything. You could be in great danger." he said with hope and eagerness in his eyes. I looked at him and then toke a deep breath.

" Yeah, I know Jane, its just I cant tell you I… I promised that I wouldn't." I said looking away from him. I couldn't tell him, I mean how could I even if I was allowed too.

" Who said you couldn't tell anyone? Is he threatening you Ava?" he said kind of looking angry. Then his face went really serious, like he was trying to read me. I must have told him what he wanted from my face because he walked out of the room towards Lisbon` s office.

Jane:

As soon as I saw her face I knew what was happening. I sat up from my chair and walked straight to Lisbon` s office. She was in there as usual sitting on her computer doing work I presumed. I walked in and then closed the door behind me.

" What is it that you need Jane, I` m kind of busy." she said without looking up from her work.

" Its about Ava, she got a package from Red John." I said and she immediately looked up from her work.

" What? Where is she? And why?" she said looking confused. I didn't know how to answer her. I myself had no idea why Red John was targeting this young girl, but I knew that he was and that she would be in danger.

" I don't exactly know why he sent her anything Lisbon…. All I know is that she will be in danger, and she needs 24 hour protection. And I mean it this time Lisbon." I told her. She looked at me and then nodded, she knew I was dead serious about this.

" I` m going to go get Ava and see exactly what is going on." she said while getting off of her chair and heading out the door. I followed her, I needed to know exactly what this girl knew, and what she didn't.

Ava:

After Jane left I just sat at the table thinking about everything and how it was going to turn out. I knew my secret was going to get out soon if they looked in the right places that is. It seemed like I was at that little round table for hours, but could have really only been five minutes. I saw Lisbon heading my way with Jane right behind her. Oh this should be good.

" Ava, whatever you know I need you to tell me and you need to tell me now." she said looking at me. I decided that I would tell them about the note, but that was it they didn't need to know about anything else at the moment.

" Ok look all I know is that this Red John guy sent me this picture and a letter, and in the letter it told me that I couldn't tell anyone…. And that's why I didn't tell you Jane." I said while letting out a deep breath. There was so much more to way I didn't show him that letter.

" Where is the letter, I want to see it." Jane said.

" Its in my pocket one second." I said while taking it out of the back of my pocket.

Jane

When we walked up to Ava she looked completely calm and collective, but then again so did I. I was in no way calm or collective in case you were wondering. Red John hadn` t killed or contacted anyone in just over three months, and now he` s randomly contacting this girl? No I didn't think so, there was no random in Red John, there never was he always had a reason….. Always! I saw her taking the note out of the back of her pocket, as she handed it over to me I saw a flicker of terror but then it went back to her composed face. The note reached my hands, and I immediately opened it up. As I read the lines that were written in blood red colour pen, I slowly started to get more and more angry. Why? Why now is he taunting me through her? I read more and more of the lines and slowly started to realize something, he was going to kill this girl because of me. I needed to protect her like I couldn't protect my own daughter. I finished reading the note and had to read it a second time. I had so many questions for this girl. What did Red John mean by _last time we spoke wasn't on a very good term _, was he speaking to her, maybe this wasn't the first time he had contacted her. I read the last few sentences….. He` s been in her house! That was the sentence that truly stuck with me, if he was in there before it meant that at anytime he could come back again. This girl needed serious protection. I turned so that I was facing Lisbon.

" Lisbon, Ava needs around the clock protection, she needs agents to guard her house, and then one of us to be with her at all times." I said looking at her and then to Ava.

" Jane… this.. This really isn` t necessary, I don't think that I need any kind of protection." she said. Was this girl actually serious? Did she even know what he was capable of? Then again maybe she didn't, she was so young. I don't why but she reminded me of my daughter and maybe that's why I felt the basic need to protect her.

" Ava, you have no idea who you are dealing with here… Lisbon I` ll take first shift at her house, and I` ll also make sure she gets home ok." Lisbon nodded at me and then walked away, Im sure she was going to inform the team of exactly what was happening here. I looked at Ava, and she looked absolutely pale. Maybe the news of how serious this was, was actually starting to set in. I felt bad for her, I mean what did she do to deserve this? I looked at my watch and realized it was way past five o clock, her parents must be getting worried about her.

" Ava, you can contact your parents if you like, and let them know what is going on, they must be wondering where you are." I said to her. She just kind of looked at me shrugged and then looked down at her feet, like she did often.

" They wont be back till later so they wont mind." she said.

" But maybe you should call them I mean, they come home and they see a 40 something man sitting on their couch, feet on their coffee table.. Ya know may be kind of awkward if you don't tell them." I said to her. She laughed and then smiled at me. I laughed with her and then motioned her to follow me.

" We might as well leave now, besides I` m getting hungry." she smiled a bit. I was trying to make things a little lighter, just so that she wouldn't worry too much."

Ava

Jane and I headed out of the CBI building towards his car I presumed. We walked in silent for awhile. I didn't really want to say anything else, there was really nothing to be said. When we got to his car he opened the door for me and then got in the drivers seat.

" Jeez, if Lisbon was here shed have a fit." He said while smiling to himself.

" Oh yeah…. Why is that?" I asked curious.

" She doesn't really let me drive, like ever… I donno she think I `m going to like kill someone or something." I laughed at that.

" Well then maybe I shouldn't be getting in the car with such a maniac driver." I said while he laughed. We started the drive to my house. About ten minutes later and I was home. We pulled up in the driveway since my parents weren't going to be home until later. When I got out of the car I notice that there was something red on my front door. I walked up the pathway and then stopped dead in my tracks. On my front door was a huge red smiley face, with the words _Welcome Home _written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Hey ya`ll just wanted to say that im sorry it has been so long since I have updated my story! I have been extremely busy but now that it is the holidays I have some free time on my hands and I promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow! Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick came up behind me and then he too stopped dead in his tracks. Thank god my family wasn't home was all I could think about. I saw Patrick from the corner of my eye move closer and then he was about to open the door. I grabbed his hand.

" What are you insane?, call Lisbon for god sakes." I practically yelled at him.

" No… Listen you just stay here, and I am going to go check the house out real quick." I started to protest but he was already in the door and into the total darkness. I started to get chills up and down my back and I knew that something was wrong.

" Jane….. Jane?" I whispered, but there was no answer from him. I heard leaves from a tree being crunched I whirled around to see what had caused that noise. My eyes were searching in the darkness, searching for something that didn't want to be found. I heard a loud crashing sound coming from inside of the house.

" Jane? Shit" That's it I am calling Lisbon. I reached into my back pocket to get my phone when someone grabbed me from behind covering my mouth while doing it.

_Jane's POV:_

I was walking up the driveway of Ava` s house when I saw her stop dead in her tracks. I walked faster until I was right behind her staring at what she was looking at. I too stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at the hideous reminder for all of two seconds before my brain kicked back into motion.

" No.. Listen you just stay here, and I am going to go check the house out real quick." I said to Ava who looked terrified at the moment. I quickly but cautiously entered the house. It was pitch black so naturally I looked for a light of anything. I flicked the switch but nothing came on. Of course if this really was Red John he would be smart enough, and would be two steps ahead of me like he always was. I started to move forward when I ran into a table causing it to knock over a vase.

"Jane?" I heard Ava calling after me. I stopped what I was doing to go and check on Ava. It was dark in the house since I had forgotten to turn any lights on so when I headed to the front door I tripped over something that was laying on the floor. Dam, I thought as I got myself back on my feet again. It was only then that I realized there was something sticky on my hands. No sticky isn` t the right word more like slimy, almost like paint when there is too much water in it. I turned to the end table to my left where there was a lamp and reached over to turn it on. When light was finally illuminating the room I was terrified and shocked to see what was in front of my own eyes. The whole living room was covered in head to toe with the same smiley faces that haunts me everyday. It was only then that I looked down at my hands to see that they too were covered in blood. I stepped back only to see that what had caused me to trip was a severed head, with the eyes cut out of there sockets. It only took me a minute to realize that Ava was still standing outside, which was idiotic, he should have never let her stay alone. I ran to the front of the house only to see that the front steps were empty. I started to panic.

"Ava?" I looked around into the abyss of darkness but found nothing. Ava was gone. I turned to go back into the house to see if she had come in when I noticed that in the middle of the red smiley face was a note addressed to Patrick Jane. I quickly grabbed the note and opened it up.

_Jane, your probably realizing by now that your precious Ava is gone. You've also probably realized that its your fault she's gone, I mean really Jane? My "trade mark" is on her door and you just leave her standing on the porch? Even I know that's a stupid idea! Does this seem even in the slightest bit familiar to you? The question is will you be able to stop me this time? You couldn't stop me when I broke into your own house now could you? I have her, and the secrets she carries with her. Come and get me Jane._

_Yours truly, Red John._


	6. Chapter 6

A new kind of Terror

Jane POV:

As I read the last sentence of the note I grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I scrolled down to Lisbon who was on speed dial, and pressed send. It was a matter of seconds when I heard Lisbon answer in a worried tone.

"What's going on Jane?" She asked right away.

"Well then I` m assuming that you know about Ava then." I let out a sigh.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Jane, but you need to get here right now." She almost angrily said.

"Wait, so you don't know that Ava was kidnapped? Or about the head in the living room?" I asked puzzled, while wiping my hands off.

"No? I` m talking about the severed hand that was sent to the CBI along with Kristina. What were you saying about Ava? Jane this better not be one of your stupid attempts on trying to solve this case."

I wasn't really paying attention to anything after Kristina. Kristina was back? Which means Red John hadn't killed her? So why take her in the first place? I had so many questions to ask her, I needed to get back to the precinct right away.

"Jane? You still there?" I had forgotten I was still on the phone with Lisbon.

"Yeah, look Lisbon I` ll explain when I get there." I hung up the phone before she got a chance to say anything. I ran down the front steps and into my car, eager to get back to the precinct and find out exactly what was going on, and why Kristina was still alive.

Ava POV:

As soon as I felt the hand on my mouth I knew I was in trouble. I held on to my cell phone for dear life for fear that it would be my only chance of survival. My unknown attacker was pulling me away from humanity and survival. If this guy thought I would go without a fight then he was dead wrong. I bit down on his hand with as much force as I could put into it. He dropped his hand momentarily while letting out a cry of pain. I started to run towards the door, towards Jane. Right when I was going to scream out for help I was grabbed from my ankle and sent flying to the ground. I started to crawl towards the now lit house. My attacker grabbed my leg and started to pull me back towards him, not wanting to turn around, not wanting to see if Red John had finally come back to me I kicked him in the face. But this time he didn't let go, he only grabbed onto my foot harder and dragged me until I was in his arms again, and he was covering my mouth. I was going to fight again, but I felt a cold metal like thing on m throat. When I looked down I saw it was a knife and I stopped dead in my tracks. A quiet shh escaped the man's lips and I didn't say a word. He pushed me into a van that was parked on the other side of the street. Once he stepped into the driver's side of the van I could see that he was wearing a black mask. If I was going to try and get out of this now would be the time I thought. I mean I haven't seen his face right?

"Please, you don't have to do this, I don't know what he offered you but you don't have to do this! I` m a kid for Christ sakes!" I yelled at him but no answer. From the way he was acting and from the mask I knew it wasn't Red John himself. He didn't care about me seeing his face I had already a thousand times it seemed. I looked out of the window and realized we were moving. I watched as I saw the trees and branches moving as we did. I saw two teenage boys walking down the street behind us. I moved to the back window and started banging on it.

"Help! Please somebody help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I banged on the glass one more time and felt a sharp pain in my wrist. I cried out in pain. Dammit! I must have hit it wrong! I held my wrist with my other hand and looked out the window but the boys were walking away, they hadn't heard me. I turned so I was leaning on the trunk door. I started to cry not because I knew I was in trouble but because of the awful pain in my wrist. I must have broken it or something. I heard another shh coming out of his lips and stopped right away.

"Just tell me why at least, or where you're taking me! Please you owe me that much!" I said as the van come to a fast stop sending me flying to the seats in front. I looked up only to see that he was walking towards the back door, and I picked myself up and leaned against the opposite door. He opened the door held out his hand to me.

"Are you crazy I` m not going anywhere with you!" I spat. He lifted his hand up only for him to lift his mask off. I just stared in shock, for the person standing in front of me wasn't a man at all but a woman. She had red curly hair, and she looked to be a mess. She must have been at least 40, 45 and she looked to be familiar, like I had seen her on TV maybe?

"If you think im going with you now you're crazy bitch!" I said as she moved closer.

"Look, don't make this hard on me ok? I didn't want to have to do this but…. But it was the only way." She said kind of looking sympathetic. I of course didn't believe one word of her bullshit.

"Your such a lying whore!" I screamed at her. I forgot how nasty I got when I was mad.

"Look, people are looking for me ok? I can't stay with him anymore! You're my only way out so don't ruin it! And Jane…" she said the last part quietly, almost so I didn't hear it. She knew Jane? But before I could ask her any more questions she was pulling me out of the van. I hit her in the face and it started to bleed.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said quit simply. She got in the van and before I knew it she hit me over the head with something heavy. I tried to get up but my body wasn't cooperating with me. I was getting really dizzy and before I knew it I was falling back into the darkness.

**Hey ya`ll I just wanted to say thanks for being patient and reviewing my story and chapters! I really appreciate it! Please keep reviewing so I know how ya`ll feel about this story : )**


	7. Chapter 7

Ava` s POV:

Flashing images of red smiley faces all round me, and this women, with bright red hair standing so close to me, I know her, I swear I do… my eyes flashed open as the pain from my head became present. I tried to look around for where I was but it was darker then the dark, when I tried to stand up I hit my head on something hard and fell right back down. Where the hell am I? I started feeling around for light, or for anything really to help me figure out where I was. I moved my hand to the left and then was stopped abruptly when my hand hit something hard. What is this? It felt cold, and rough all at the same time. I tried my right side, this time carefully moving my hand around. Again, my hand was abruptly stopped by that same hardness. I winced as the pain from hitting it reached my hand. Bang! I heard and felt something heavy above me. I put my hands up in front of me for fear that whatever was above me would come crashing down. Bang! I heard it again… What the hell was that? I started to feel a lump in my throat forming, and panic started to rise. When I moved my right leg it was found with a small object. I moved my foot around trying to get the object to my hand knowing if I sat up I would hit my head again. After what seemed like forever I finally grasped the object in my hand. A lighter? I flicked what seemed to be a lighter on and where I was came to light. When I looked around I felt my breathing start to get heavier like there was someone sitting on my chest. No it cant be… I looked around again, but to my horror was found by the same conclusion. A single tear fell from eyes for in this moment I knew I wouldn't make it out alive, there was no way. I kicked the top of the coffin angrily hoping that in some way they bolted it down wrong or it was some kind of sick joke, but when I did so tonnes of dirt fell from the top and down into my face. I let out a huge scream praying that someone would hear my cries for help, but nothing came except for the realization that my worst fear had come true. I was buried alive and there would be no escape this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's POV:

As soon as my car was in its normal parking spot I found that it was hard to keep a steady pace and to not just break into a run. When I was safely in the elevator and the button for the floor was pushed, I hardly had the patience to listen to that same crappy elevator music and to wait for the elevator to roar up to the floor that would give me the answers that I needed and wanted so badly. When I heard the ding of the elevator doors I barely waited for them to open up all the way before I was halfway to Lisbon's office. I walked straight past all my colleagues who staring and stormed into Lisbon's closed door. When she saw me come in she stood up and gave me that look of 'Jane don't you dare try and do anything stupid'. I of course didn't care what anyone never mind Lisbon had to say at this moment.

"Jane where is Ava, what the hell is this about her being missing? And this supposed head? You need to tell me what is going on..."She was rambling on again and I didn't have the time for this, so I just interrupted her.

"Where is Kristina I need to talk to her right now." I said with impatience.

"She's in the interview room… But I need to know about Ava before you do anything with her… Jane!" I had started to walk out before she could even finish her sentence I just didn't care anymore. When I walked into the interview room Kristina was sitting in the chair with a blanket around her, her face covered in dirt, and a red mark on her face. Given her circumstances she looked relatively calm. When she heard me she looked up and smiled.

"Jane." She said while nodding her head. I went and sat down in the chair across from her and the table. I looked at her studying her emotions and every movement. She wouldn't make eye contact with me for more then three seconds at a time, and she hid her hands under the table and blanket a sign of fear, or maybe even remorse.

"Kristina, I need to know why your still alive, why did he let you go free?" She looked at me as though that was the most stupid question I could ever ask her, but then she smiled and nodded as though she finally understood why I was asking such an absurd question.

"Jane, even the worst of killers, the most insane of sane people have some emotions… He let me go because he felt something, remorse maybe or even sympathy. But he did it because he actually cared Jane, It took some convincing I'll tell you b-" I cut her off right then, was she actually serious? She knew exactly who she was dealing with, and this man was not capable of any emotions whatsoever.

"Kristina, you know he didn't keep you alive because of any of that, this man is a monster and he does not feel… now tell me the real reason he let you free? Did you make a deal with him? Did he set you free to distract me? Come on what was it?" I was on the verge of just snapping and yelling at Kristina, how could she be so naïve?

"No Jane I told you… Ok well I don't know the real reason okay I just woke up on the side of the road, and when I looked over there was the CBI." She said while starting to cry. There was the fear she was holding back.

"Kristina, do you know if Red John took a girl named Ava, do you know anything about that?" I asked her hoping maybe he had mentioned it to her, even though it was unlikely for his character.

"What? Um... No, no he never talked about any girl… he only talked about you." I was about to ask more about what she meant, but then Lisbon came in the small interview room.

"Jane, you have to see this it's from Red John." Without questioning what it was I got up smiled back at Kristina and then went to see what new horror awaited me.

"This tape was just found in Kristina's coat, he must have put it in there before he dumped her. It's addressed to you Jane." She handed me the tape and I put it into the TV in her office. What I saw before me was blackness, and then screaming. It was flashing and then there was light and Ava's face covered in tears and blood… She was in a coffin, somewhere six feet beneath the ground. Then there was a voice that appeared on the screen. 'You have four hours to find her Jane before she runs out of oxygen and she's lost forever six feet under... Good luck finding her, oh and say hi to Kristina for me'

"Jane… Ava has asthma we have half the time, which means we barely have two hours."


	9. Chapter 9

"Jane… Ava has asthma we have half of that time, which means we barely have two hours." I heard Lisbon say from behind me. I wasn't clearly thinking at this moment though. All the thoughts of what had happened this day were running through my head. I tried to find something I could use, anything at all, but nothing. Why couldn't I figure this out? I mean this is why the hired me for god sakes, because I'm the "mentalist" I'm just supposed to know these things….

"Jane.. Are you listening to me? We've gotta start doing something.. Anything." I turned to look at Lisbon in that second because I heard the fear in her voice.

"I know, look what we need to do is go back to every event that has happened today, and try and fit the pieces together like a puzzle.. There's gotta be something we're missing." I sighed as I remembered the little piece of paper in my jean pocket. That little piece of paper that held so much weight and depth to it. I reached into my pocket to get it, unfolded it and read it for the third time. How did Red John know Ava? It was like they had met before, or talked before or something. But how could that be? She was just an innocent teenage girl, who decided to actually do something good with her life, and none of this was adding up. It just didn't make sense as to why Red John would be focusing so much on this one girl? Unless he was using her to some how get back at me? But then again that didn't make much sense either, because I hardly knew the girl..

"Jane, I looked into Ava some more and her name is in our computer but its classified information.. Did she happen to mention anything about this?" I turned my head so that I was now facing Vanpelt. I looked at her with a stunned look because I had no idea why Ava would be in our system. Or why we would hire her if she was in our system. I got off of the couch that I was currently occupying and headed into Lisbon's office.

"Lisbon, do you have any idea why Ava would be in our system?" She looked at me with the "why are you asking me something so absurd" look that she always gave me. I shrugged my shoulders it was just as absurd to me as it was to her.

"Jane, Do you really think the CBI would have let her in our building if she had a record?" She asked rolling her eyes and going back to reading whatever file she was before I came in here.

"Lisbon, Vanpelt searched Ava's name in our database just to make sure we didn't miss anything. She has a file with us, but its classified, sealed, what does that mean? I mean why would they seal her file?" I asked, and she looked at me for the first time with realization settling across her face.

"Are you sure? Let me look at it." She got up off of her chair and walked over to Vanpelt's computer, as I followed closely behind. She stopped in front of the computer and leaned over Vanpelt.

"How can this be? She's so young… Files usually are not sealed for minors… I need to go talk to Hightower about this.. Jane you stay here." I followed her anyways, like I always did, she could yell at me later if she wanted to. When we walked into Hightower's office she was busy typing away at her computer.

"Agent Hightower I'm sorry to be barging in like this, but as you know we're kind of on a time frame here. Agent Vanpelt entered Ava's name into our computer to see if we missed anything on her… Well she has a file with us and its classified. Do you have any idea why she would have a file on her?" I sat quietly as Lisbon was done making her speech. I looked over to Hightower who had seemed to sigh and then look up at us with a serious tone to her.

"Agent Lisbon.. Jane, Ava's file with us is none of you concern. You should be out there looking for her, not snooping around here." She said as though that was final, and that would be the end of our conversation. It was my turn to speak now.

"Agent Hightower, incase you've forgotten we have a missing teenage girl, buried in a coffin god knows where, whose probably been kidnapped by Red John. I think you should give us what is in that file so we can try and save her.

"Look, Jane I want to be able to help I really do, but its not up to me. I'm no the one who made the file.. The FBI did."

**Hey ya'll I know this is a shorter chapter, but I at least wanted to write something for you guys. I haven't written in a really long time, because I have just been so busy with my life. But I'm really hoping to write more often now. Thank you guys for your reviews they help me out so much! I love hearing what all ya'll are thinking about this story. And honestly I gotta say I'm actually really shocked that you haven't figured out who the girl is that kidnapped Ava! I thought it would've been obvious aha, but seriously guys thank you! And let me know what ya'll think!**


End file.
